


Only Back a Week and Already Committing Murder

by MsGeorgie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angry John, Creepy Sherlock, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsGeorgie/pseuds/MsGeorgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was it, that thing had to be dealt with -_-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Back a Week and Already Committing Murder

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Sherlock.

**Only Back a Week and Already Committing Murder**

 

It was a Sunday morning at 3.37AM that found Sherlock Holmes standing astride John Watson with a razor in his hand, he’d only been back from the dead a week.

He’d come back, John had punched him, forgave him and they solved a case and ate takeout. Sherlock had been happy but then it finally sank in and the more Sherlock looked at John, the more he realized he couldn’t stand the sight of John’s face any more.

All that didn’t matter now though, Sherlock was about to fix it. That’s what he kept in mind as he bent over, razor in hand and leaned over John’s face, giggling evilly and quietly to himself .

Al that was heard after that was the rhythmic scraping sound of mental on flesh.

 

 

_**6 hrs and 23 minutes later~** _

 

 

"SHERLOCK!!" The detective didn’t even flinch when John came stomping into the kitchen, eyes bulging and spitting fire.

"Yes, John?" He drawled, bored.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Me?" John gritted out and Sherlock looked up and smiled, yes, that was much better.

"I fixed you, John. That thing was bloody awful," The detective sniffed and John looked at him incredulously.

" _What_?" John asked high pitched and Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, you should thank me, John." Sherlock said smugly and John just turned his back to stomp back upstairs, calling over his shoulder.

"You’ve only been back a week and you’ve already committed a murder!" Sherlock shook his head and went back to his experiment.

"Stop being so dramatic, it was only a moustache."

　

**END**


End file.
